


Playing With Kai's Hair

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: EXO - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Imagines, Kai - Freeform, Kim Jongin - Freeform, M/M, kpop, reader - Freeform, y/n
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 19:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16414394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Essentially a less-than-600-word-ficlet-ish-thing in which it's the early hours of the morning, the sun has yet to risen and you find yourself innocently intrigued and infatuated with the process of tangling your fingers through Jongin's hair.





	Playing With Kai's Hair

**Author's Note:**

> I read through and pronouns seem to be neutral but if a certain sentence, word etc. makes you feel– uhh... "left out" isn't the right term for it, is it? Anyway: if a certain pronoun or lack thereof makes you feel like this isn't targeted towards you, regardless of which pronouns you use, let me know specifically and I'll do my best to fix it.

Jongin stared up at you with blissful awe etched over his soft features as you raked your fingers through his hair. The strands flipped every which way depending on how you moved your hands over his scalp; it really shouldn’t have amused you as much as it did, but you couldn’t help to be transfixed.

  
You mussed up his hair suddenly, his dark locks falling over his eyes and throwing shadows across his face. Pale moonlight streamed through the window, transparent white curtains doing little to keep the lights dim. He raised an eyebrow and an amused smile stretched across his face slowly.

  
You twisted the ends of a few strands in between your fingers. His bangs were currently sticking into his eyes and tickling the bridge of his nose. His eyes went cross-eyed as he chanced to look away from you and instead his hair. His jaw dropped dramatically and you made a questioning noise that turned into a giggle as Jongin tried blowing his hair out of his eyes.

  
His hair didn’t move one bit.

  
You snickered at the innocent pout on his face, disappointed that his stellar plan had fallen flat. You shook your head with a chuckle and took it upon yourself to push his hair back and out of his eyes. You could feel Jongin looking up at you once again and if you hadn’t been used to his quiet stares by now, you would’ve been embarrassed.

  
Instead, you looked away from his hair and into his eyes. The smile that broke over his face as he peered up at you was breathtaking and there was something about these specific smiles - the ones that Jeongin only showed to you - they held a special weight in your heart. They were intimate and you cherished each one, making a point to etch as many of them into your long-term memory as possible.

  
“I love you.” Jongin’s eyes widened just a bit, as did his smile and he giggled, _actually giggled_ , throwing his arms around your neck and pulling you into him entirely.

  
You melted into the embrace, still tangling your fingers through his hair and pressing light kisses into his bare shoulders. “I love you more.” Jongin grinned into your skin after pressing a few chaste kisses to the slope of your neck. You made an indignant sound above him and tried to lift your body off of his, which was unsurprisingly difficult, seeing as how his arms were wrapped around your waist something kin to a vice grip. Jongin hummed questioningly.

  
You looked down at him with a pout, pulling your legs up to straddle his waist and crossing your arms over your chest. His hands left your hips and reached up to hold your cheeks to bring you down to kiss him. Three light and tender presses of lips later and your breath was fanning over his face in light puffs.

  
“I love you just as much as you love me.” Jongin tried, somehow reading your mind. How did he do that?  
You pursed your lips thoughtfully.

“Fair enough.” You nodded your head to the side briefly, grinning and pressing your lips against his again.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any requests for ficlets, drabbles etc., you can hit me up in the comments or on my Tumblr @chenlecafe  
> I'm open to constructive criticism and anything to that effect but I'm also open to simple conversations and if you want to talk about your day, rant or gush over anything and everything, shoot me a message and proceed to talk my ear off.
> 
> I am one hundred percent okay with all of the above.
> 
> Thank you for reading! ♥︎


End file.
